Sea Glass
by CookieCatSU
Summary: Pearls were not allowed to have material things (They themselves were property), though they did manage to sneak small things past their owners; hiding them in the depths of their gems. Or in a skirt, or a glove. Items often considered trinkets by other gems held great meanings to Pearls. This was no exception. Feat. Pink Pearl and Pearl


Pearls were not allowed to have material things (They themselves were property), though some did sneak small things past their owners, and hid them in the depths of their gems. Or in a skirt, or glove.

Items often considered trinkets by other gems held great meanings to Pearls.

Pink Pearl had never owned anything before. The object in her hands, hardly larger than her palm, was glossy, and smooth. The surface was a truly satisfying shade of turquoise which seemed to gleam in the light. She rubs her thumb across it, still enamored by it's beauty even after all this time.

Pink smiles, walking side by side with Pearl. The sand beside the water is moist and grainy, and she can feel the individual particles moving beneath the soles of her feet with each step she took. It is a foreign, almost exciting sensation. Earth seemed filled with them.

Pearl is telling her about the tide cycles. Pink listens closely, hanging on to every word. (She's never cared anything about tides or how they worked, but when Pearl spoke, especially so avidly, Pink could not help but listen). She nods when it is appropriate, questions when it seems necessary. She had never been allowed to ask questions before, but Pearl answers patiently, almost eagerly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"It's actually the earth's moon that controls the larger bodies of water such as the ocean, making them rise and fall with it's rotation..." She explains, letting out a soft chuckle, "I don't know why humans used to think some god controlled the oceans. How ridiculous".

She gestures to the water, her hands splayed wide as she laughed. The noise was more of a snort, almost undignified in it's authenticity. Pink had never heard her laugh like that on Homeworld, had never heard her so open and comfortable and unguarded. It filled Pink with an odd sort of warmth that pervaded through her form.

She reaches suddenly for the other Pearl's hand, threading their fingers together at their sides. An impulse. Pearl's eyes widen, and she stops talking, staring at Pink for a moment. Her face colors aqua blue, and she looks sharply away, toward the ocean lapping at their feet.

They continue to walk. After a moment, Pink giggles. Pearl has gone back to explaining as if uninterrupted, though her left hand does shake occasionally, as if hindered by her grip. Pink gestures as if to let go, but Pearl shakes her head, squeezes a little harder.

Pearl pauses mid sentence. Something seems to have caught her eye.

"Excuse me for just a moment," She murmurs.

Pink nods reluctantly, lets go of her hand, and watches as she goes to the edge of the shore. She tries to see what Pearl was doing, or what she had found, but she only sees a slender back, and the yellow of sand.

She returns with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. Something is hidden within her left hand, covered by slender fingers. Finally, she opens her palm, and hands the object gently to Pink.

"It's Seaglass," Pearl says, as Pink admires it's smooth surface, glittering in the sun.

"It looks like you're eyes," Pink blurts out. And it did, "Such a pretty, deep blue".

Pearl blushes, a bright turquoise to match her newfound sea glass, and for the first time in a long time, she has no words.

"I… uh… thank you. It's- it's yours," She stutters adorably, and Pink stifled a giggle.

* * *

She grins at the memory, her thumb brushing tenderly across the surface of the sea glass. So pretty. Just like the gem who had given it to her.

"Seaglass is one of my favorite things to look for on the beach. It's fascinating, how something so beautiful, could have once been considered trash,"

She still remembers her declaration, can hear her sweet voice even after all this time. Pink smiles, admiring her piece of pale blue seaglass.

So much like Pearl. Perhaps, that's why she adored it.


End file.
